


The End to the End

by Coyoteclaw11



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: "You should've turned already."Otabek stood a good distance from Yuri, his rifle now lowered but still ready to raise and shoot at any moment. He looked so small, chained against the wall with his head hanging. If Otabek didn't know what would happen to him --what was supposed to have happened-- he would feel like a monster keeping him like that. He still did.The voice that answered was small, cracked. "I know."Zombie Apocalypse AU. After the onset of a zombie apocalypse, Otabek rescues a young man named Yuri who has been trying to escape his safe haven after being overrun by the infected. During a trip to another safezone, Yuri is bitten by a zombie, but doesn't turn. Otabek soon realizes that Yuri may not be just running away from zombies, but also from scientists who wishes to produce a vaccine by experimenting on his body.





	The End to the End

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short, it didn't even have a chance to get shippy haha oops

"You should've turned already."

Otabek stood a good distance from Yuri, his rifle now lowered but still ready to raise and shoot at any moment. He looked so small, chained against the wall with his head hanging. If Otabek didn't know what would happen to him --what was _supposed to_ have happened-- he would feel like a monster keeping him like that. He still did.

The voice that answered was small, cracked. "I know." 

"You _know_ -!" Otabek stopped himself before before he raised his voice any higher and blew out a hard breath. "Why haven't you turned?"

"I don't know."

Otabek sighed and slid down the wall to sit, his rifle still at the ready. Always. They were silent for a while, Otabek staring at Yuri, and Yuri staring at the floor. 

"It's not the first time."

Otabek nearly missed soft mutter, and he'd barely opened his mouth to respond when Yuri started moving. It took a fair bit of maneuvering, the chains clanking all the while, before he had his shirt pulled down to reveal his shoulder. The skin was unmistakably marred by a bite wound that long since scarred over. Then, he was moving again, using one leg to push the other's pant leg up until another bite mark on his calf was visible.

"What..."

"It's not the first time I've been bitten. I don't know why I haven't turned."

"S-so-" Otabek struggled to swallow. "So, you're immune?"

Yuri's shoulders rose and fell. 

"Then... then there might be a way to stop this. The Epidemic. If we... if we got you to the CDC, if we-"

Yuri flinched hard, and Otabek stopped talking. 

"What!? So the assholes can wring me dry in search of a cure that might not even exist!? So they can bleed me out and cut me up and send me all over the fucking world in tiny pieces for the rest of those remaining fucks to study? Fuck that! Fuck you!"

He was breathing heavily and taunt against the chains, though he still faced the floor. In another breath, he fell back against the wall, as if the fight had gone out of him, and let out a humorless laugh.

"The whole fucking world's gone to shit. People are shooting up their neighbors, stabbing their friends, and beheading their family members just to keep themselves alive. They're all so _fucking_ selfish in the name of self preservation, and I-" his voice cracked. "Why can't I be?"

For the first time in the week since Otabek chained him down here, Yuri looked up at him, his eyes shining and desperate. 

"What if I want to live too?"


End file.
